Li Shuangyan
|chinese_title = 李霜颜 |name = Li Shuangyan |aliases = *Princess Li (李公主) *Goddess Li *Dual Blade Beauties |afiliation = ! * Li Qiye's maid--sword-maid#41 * Nine Saint Demon Gate--Prime Descendant#4 * Old Ox Country--Princess#39 |occupation = ! * Prime Descendant#4 * Princess#39 * Maid#41 |relatives =Li Qiye(Fiancee/Master) |master(s) = Demon King Lun Ri |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#4 |age = 18 (start of the novel) +5 years older than Li Qiye |status = Alive |era = !7-#4 |race = !Humans#4 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#4 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#4 |nation = !Old Ox Country#4 |level = !Virtuous Paragon#1004 |stars = !7#367 |number_of_fp = !?6#367 |fate_palace = !Saint#20 |life_wheel = !King#20 |physique = ! *Immortal Physique#87 **Void Imperfection Physique--Half Completion#1004 |first_appearance = 4-Mentioned*23-Full appearance |death_appearance = |history = Origin Li Shuangyan is the Prime Descendant of the Nine Saint Demon Gate as well as the Princess of the Old Ox Country. She is an exceptional genius, born with King Physique, King Life Wheel and Saint Fate Palace. She was considered to have the best innate talents and potential in the current generation of the Gate's disciples, and was only inferior to Leng Chengfeng in the current level of the strength at time being. Admirers Li Shuangyan is not only gifted in her talents, but also extremely beautiful. Countless young talents in the Nine Saint Demon Gate have her as their secret desire; the numerous geniuses from other places that seek to court her could form a line from one edge of the nation to the other. Among her many admirers was Nantian Hao from the Southern Heavenly Kingdom. At some point he even came to the Nine Saint Demon Gate to propose, but Demon King Lun Ri used the excuse that Li Shuangyan was the descendant of the Gate to refuse him. Ancient Beast Fur's Formation Due to her talent regarding Formations, her master passed the Ancient Beast Fur's Formation to her in the hope that she might be able to, one day, understand this formation even further. Li Shuangyan studied the Ancient Beast Fur's Formation from a young age, but even with her talent and under the guidance from the knowledge left behind by the Virtuous Paragons it is still took her ten years to understand it. Li Shuangyan's dream was that, one day, she could create this formation; even though it was only a broken corner, it would still be able to kill Gods and Immortals; however, she knew, with her current cultivation and luck, this dream was impossible. Ancient Marriage Treaty After Li Qiye become the Prime Disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, acording to Ancient Marriage Treaty between the sects, he was invited to the Nine Saint Demon Gate for testing his abilities and to become Li Shuangyan's husband. Li Qiye successfully went through all trials and eventually met Li Shuangyan and blatantly said that she doesn't have the qualifications to be his wife, but the position of sword-maid is available. Naturally, as a talented genius, Li Shuangyan was enraged by this offer, but Elder Jian and Demon King Lun Ri believed that Li Qiye is not an ordinary person, so they urged Li Shuangyan to reluctantly agree with his offer and stay with Li Qiye and learn as much as she can from him. Visit to the Cleansing Sect Four months later, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to Protector Mo, informing him that Li Shuangyan will come next day to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Next day, Li Shuangyan was greeted in the Grand Temple by entire Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Many male disciples, including Sect's number one genius, Leng Shizhi, tried to impress her, but Li Shuangyan completely ignored all of them. As soon as she arrived she left the Grand Temple with Li Qiye. Li Qiye brought her to the Lonely Peak. He assured Li Shuangyan that he understands her frustration of being ordered to follow a person unworthy of her attention, and that he is not going to force her to follow him. If she decides to stay, she will be his sword-maid, and will need to act accordingly. Otherwise she can leave, but once he ascends to the Immortal Emperor's throne, there will be no place for her by his side. Li Shuangyan decided to test his capabilities, so she took out the Ancient Beast Fur's Formation. Li Qiye recognized it as the part of the Immortal Emperor Slaughtering Formation with one glance and easily described its origin as if it was just an ordinary object. His knowleadge about its secrets completely shocked Li Shuangyan. While she was dazed, Li Qiye spanked her several times for questioning him. Li Shuangyan was enraged, but Li Qiye ignored her protests and sent her off to find a place in which to live. He also advised her to not study the Immortal Emperor Slaughtering Formation's part any more as it can ruin her cultivation. In the end, Li Shuangyan left his mansion, but stayed at the Lonely Peak and created a small treasure building on it for herself. Cleansing Jade Peak A week later, Li Qiye was appointed as the new instructor at the Cleansing Jade Peak. In his first day Li Qiye beat up all Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples and was reprimanded for it by Sectional Leader Zhou. Li Qiye ignored his opinion, that greatly enraged Sectional Leader Zhou. Li Shuangyan was surprised that Li Qiye wasn't afraid to make too many enemies, and provoked stronger people without a care for consequences. Li Qiye, however, reminded her that she is his sword-maid now, and it is her duty to protect him from enemies. He promised, that if she serve him well, then in the future he will help her to cultivate her natural born Pure Crystal Physique into one of the Immortal Physiques, the Void Imperfection Physique. Knowing how precious was a Physique Merit Law for Immortal Physique, Li Shuangyan naturally believed that he was just boasting. Li Qiye then utilized the power of his Hell Suppressing Deity Physique and sent a kick towards her. Li Shuangyan barely blocked it and realized that he cultivates an Immortal Physique. Under Li Qiye's order, Li Shuangyan accompanied him to the Cleansing Jade Peak several times. Even a genius like her was shocked by Li Qiye's knowleadge. Li Qiye then discovered that Zhang Yu cultivated the wrong Merit Law and as a result his cultivation stagnated for many years. Under Li Qiye's order Li Shuangyan destroyed Zhang Yu's foundation so that he can start his cultivation anew. Conspiracy Lonely Peak's Extortion Leng Shizhi was courting Li Shuangyan for more than half a year, but she ignored him. Eventually, Leng Shizhi decided to move to the Lonely Peak in order to get closer to Li Shuangyan. He destroyed Li Qiye's mansion and threatened him to move out. Li Qiye ignored Leng Shizhi's threats and ordered Li Shuangyan to kick him out. Li Qiye then ordered Li Shuangyan to sent a message to Demon King Lun Ri and tell him that he required an alchemist to refine a King Physique Paste. Massacre at the Cleansing Jade Peak Few days later Cao Xiong sent Sectional Leader Zhou to cause trouble at the Cleansing Jade Peak. Sectional Leader Zhou summoned all of the disciples to check their cultivation and heavily criticised and beaten all of them. Luo Fenghua and several other disciples managed to escape. They rushed to the Lonely Peak to ask Li Qiye for help. Li Qiye realized that it was a trap for him, but even so he went to the Cleansing Jade Peak and Li Shuangyan followed him. Li Qiye defeated Sectional Leader Zhou, but Zhou summoned a law enforcement team that "coincidentally" patrolled nearby. This law enforcement team was formed from the Cao Xiong's supporters and was led by his disciples, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. They immediately framed Li Qiye in many crimes and used it as an excuse to attack him. Li Shuangyan wanted to stop them, but Li Qiye decided to personally deal with them. He used his Physique and the Kun Peng's Six Variants to instantly defeat and kill three Sectional Leaders, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. After witnessing his battle, Li Shuangyan realized that Li Qiye cultivated the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique. Reversal Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong received the news and rushed to the Cleansing Jade Peak. They immediately attacked Li Qiye, but Li Shuangyan activated her Pure Crystal Physique and blocked their attacks. Li Shuangyan then witnessed for the first time Li Qiye's calculating means when dealing with others; he forced Dong Shenglong to retreat and dismantled all of Cao Xiong's accusations, easily reversing the situation. Ghost Pavilion Three months later Li Shuangyan accompanied Li Qiye to the Ghost Pavilion. Li Shuangyan observed and analyzed the Ghost Pavilion and discovered that entire Pavilion was covered in faint paterns, she felt that they were very special, but couldn't see through the mysterious truths inside of them. She asked Li Qiye about them and he revealed that they were zither melodies. He then sent Li Shuangyan and others away as he decided to stay in the Ghost Pavilion alone. Execution Several days later the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect was attacked by the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's army. Li Qiye activated Zither Pavilion's power and with it destroyed the army, while its general, War Noble Lie, and Dong Shenglong were captured and Li Qiye declared that three days later the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect would publicly behead them. In the next three days everyone in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, from disciples to elders, were nervous about the incoming execution of Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie. Li Qiye, however, was completely nonchalant. His behavior surprised Li Shuangyan, because even her Nine Saint Demon Gate wouldn't easily offend the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom and Heavenly God Sect, much less a declined Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye replied that Heavenly God Sect is nothing and he can easily destroy it whenever he wishes. After staying with Li Qiye for almost a year and witnessing his shocking achievements and knowledge, Li Shuangyan no longer dared to be arrogant in front of him or treat his words lightly. She decided to send a report about entire situation to her master and Li Qiye wasn't against it. No sect dared to personally attend the execution, but they still observed if from afar. They were surprised to see an unknown youngster like Li Qiye to sit together with the Sect's elders as equal. They were even more surprised to see Li Shuangyan as it was a clear sign that the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect allied itself with the Nine Saint Demon Gate. The moment Gu Tieshou ordered to execute Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie he was stopped by Violet Mountain Noble - another general of the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Violet Mountain Noble ordered the Elders to immediately release the prisoners, and follow him to the capital to confess in their crimes and accept the punishment. Li Qiye intervened and told him to scram, otherwise he would be killed as well. Violet Mountain Noble was enraged and attacked Li Qiye, but was blocked by Li Shuangyan and Gu Tieshou. Violet Mountain Noble was unwilling to fight against Gu Tieshou and Li Shuangyan, so he took out his ace - Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's Amnesty Decree that suppressed everyone, but Li Qiye destroyed it with the Zither Pavilion's power. The will of Heavenly Jewel Mortal King inside of Decree was provoked and immediately attacked Li Qiye. Even Gu Tieshou and Li Shuangyan were powerless against Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will. Li Qiye activated the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Heavenly Guardians; one of them reached out with a hand and easily destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will. Seeing the stone hand appear then suddenly disappear, Li Shuangyan – standing next to Li Qiye – was shocked. Others didn't know what this gigantic hand was, but she knew. Li Shuangyan had heard her master say that the four stone statues were the Heavenly Guardians of the Nine Saint Demon Gate, but she essentially didn't know how powerful these stones statues were. Today, she finally found out the terrifying power of the four stone statues. And, she also understood why her master had acquiesced against Li Qiye that day. Demon Kings or Mortal Kings, they were nothing! Under the hand of the four Heavenly Guardians, they would easily be crushed! Physique Paste Soon, Grandpa Sheng - the strongest alсhemist in the Nine Saint Demon Gate - has arrived to refine a King Physique Paste for Li Qiye. Li Qiye sent Li Shuangyan to Gu Tieshou to prepare the materials. Three days later, on Lonely Peak, Gu Tieshou had prepared all of the required medicinal herbs and Grandpa Sheng started the refinement. Elder Sun, as the strongest alсhemist in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, also came to observe the refinement. Void Imperfection Physique Next day Li Shuangyan come to Li Qiye asking for pointers in her cultivation. Ever since she saw Li Qiye teaching the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples, she too wanted to ask him for help. However, due to her pride and her inability to let it go, Li Shuangyan was not able to ask him until now. Li Qiye admitted that her Pure Jade Sacred Heart Art is quite good, but not good enough. If Li Shuangyan swore to be loyal and follow Li Qiye, then he will teach her the Physique Merit Law for the Void Imperfection Physique. Li Shuangyan made an oath and Li Qiye passed the Void Imperfection Physique Merit Law to her and explained all of its mysteries. He then commented that her Fate Palace Merit Law and Life Wheel Merit Law are good and compatible with one another, so she doesn't need to change them. The only aspect there she lacked was in attacking power. Since she was obsessed with the Formation Techniques Li Qiye promised to help her find a Formation with attacking power in the future, but she should stop to study the Ancient Beast Fur's Formation as she is unable to unravel its secrets and would just waste time. Visit to the Ancient Land A month later Li Qiye decided to go to the Sect's Ancient Land to see its situation. Since Protector Mo had been to the Ancient Land a couple of times, Nan Huairen invited him to lead the way. Li Shuangyan followed them as well. Evil Infested Ridge At the Entrance Around a week later Li Qiye gathered a group of Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's members and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. They traveled on Niu Fen's back, and Li Qiye also brought Li Shuangyan with him. Among many people who came to the Evil Infested Ridge was Nantian Hao. As soon as he saw Li Shuangyan he immediately tried to gain her attention, but hadn't get any. Nantian Hao then noticed Li Qiye standing closely to Li Shuangyan, and grew immensely jealous. He tried to interrogate Li Qiye, only to be completely ignored by him. Some of the clansmen berated Li Qiye, but were beaten up by Li Shuangyan, while Li Qiye reminded them to be less arrogant, because Southern Heavenly Kingdom isn't really an Imperial Lineage and have no right to act all high and mighty. Heavenly God Dao Child overheard Li Qiye's conversation with Nantian Hao. He tried to put down Li Qiye by reminding him about countless geniuses and mighty lineages that could easily kill him for slightest offence, but Li Qiye dismissed all of it with derision towards the so-called geniuses. Chen Baojiao supported Li Qiye and attacked Heavenly God Dao Child out of defiance for their arranged marriage. Unfortunately, she was weaker than Dao Child and was almost defeated. Li Qiye ordered Li Shuangyan to stop Dao Child, while he himself invited Chen Baojiao to join his side. Entering the Ridge After entering the Ridge Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. While he was away, Li Shuangyan had some small enlightenments regarding formations. She went outside of Cassia Lotus Tree's protection to polish them and enhance her killing potential with formations. When Li Qiye returned, Li Shuangyan told him the last news about other lineages that entered the Evil Infested Ridge. . . . After returning from the Evil Infested Ridge, she was also given the Six Dao Sword, a Supreme Level treasure not inferior to an Immortal Emperor’s treasure as it was forged from the Primordial Foundations of the Cassia Lotus Tree and Evil Typha Tree making it an extremely powerful weapon. By the time Li Qiye returned from the Stone Medicine World, she cultivated up to Virtuous Paragon and reached half complition stage with her Immortal Physique. Out of all the young generation, she has the closest understanding of Li Qiye’s personality and behavior. Whenever the two are reunited after a long period apart, she joyfully embraces him, despite her frigid and indifferent persona. However, she is far more reserved than Chen Baojiao and easily gets embarrassed with open displays of affection such as kissing and Li Qiye's groping. Although, she has shown herself to enjoy his kisses. She and Chen Baojiao have a best friend/rival relationship. While her talent is superior, she is still astonished by Chen Baojiao's tenacity and openly admits that in terms of dedication towards cultivation, she loses out. |description =When prime descendant Li Shuang Yan appeared in the Sky Chamber, her beauty brightened the place; a peerless beauty in this generation that people can’t stop offering praises. This was a girl around the age of eighteen. Her features resembled a masterpiece painting; her thinly plucked eyebrows were arched perfectly around her shining crescent eyes. Her charming little crimson lips accentuated her alluring face. However, her expression was as cold as ice and arrogance could be contrived from the aura between her eyebrows and her pure white robe. |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = Level * Royal Noble ** Supreme Noble * 7 Stars Enlightened Being * Virtuous Paragon Physique King Physique Li Shuangyan is a natural born King Physique, the Pure Crystal Physique. She cultivated it to Grand Completion . Li Shuangyan used the Pure Crystal Physique to block Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong's attacks when they tried to kill Li Qiye. Saint Physique When Li Shuangyan reached the Grand Completion of Pure Crystal Physique, the Nine Saint Demon Gate acquired the Pure Jade Sacred Heart Art to help her cultivate the Pure Jade Physique. She cultivated the Pure Jade Physique until Li Qiye taught her a Merit Law for the Void Imperfection Physique. Immortal Physique Li Qiye teached her a Merit Law for the Void Imperfection Physique that she cultivated to . |techniques = Physique Merit Law *Pure Jade Sacred Heart Art : It is a Physique Merit Law for the Pure Jade Physique. *Void Imperfection Physique's Merit Law Fate Palace Merit Law *Phoenix Bearing Method Life Wheel Merit Law *Swan Cloud Method Formation Techniques Li Shuangyan has a good talent for Formation Techniques. She studied them from the young age for more than 10 years. * Six Beast Formation * Three Immortals Formation |items = * Ancient Beast Fur's Formation * Six Dao Sword * Heavenly Sky Plate * Ice Crown * Earthmother Sacred Lotus }} Category:King Physique Category:Pure Crystal Physique Category:Saint Physique Category:Pure Jade Physique